the_lions_callfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Army Field Manual: Preface and Introduction
Welcome to the Stormwind Army Field Manual. This handbook contains information on your uniforms, weapons, the ranks of the military, military first-aid, and additional information on regulations and proper procedures. The information contained herein will will assist you in the execution of your daily duties while preventing harm from coming to others, both civilian and soldier alike. Those that follow this book will, without a doubt, become successful soldiers in the military of his majesty, King Varian Wrynn. Acknowledgements: Lord Maxen Montclair, *Duke of Westridge. *Marshal of the Stormwind Army. Sir Antegas Lemartes, *Knight of Stormwind. *Colonel of the Stormwind Army. Mission Statement The Stormwind Army serves the King of Stormwind. We defend his laws and loyal subjects. We answer the king's call to serve whenever and wherever required. We must prepare for decisive action in all operations. But above all, we must be ready to fight and win wars—our nonnegotiable contract with our great and noble king. The army is, and will remain, the preeminent land warfighting force in Azeroth. We serve as the ultimate guarantor of our way of life. Civil Service The Stormwind Army does much more than fight wars. In enforcing the King's Law, the army establish civil governments in Stormwind territories around Azeroth and provides disaster and poverty relief throughout the realm. Colonization By projecting the king's interests in distant lands, we might claim glory, territory and wealth for his majesty to develop with his loyal subjects. The Stormwind Army Through her armsmen, the House of Wrynn rules over her subjects and expands and maintains her realm. We are the King's hand of action. Although waging war is not the primary role of a reserve regiment, the reserves may be called to provide reinforcements should there be a lack of available active regiments to bolster a front line or foreign garrison of the crown. In such an event, you may or may not be given the choice to deploy. Should you find yourself obligated, you will honor the oath you gave to your King. Those who shy from their duty will be charged with desertion and hung if found guilty. Ultimately, we bring peace, order, and the king's law to the realm of the Kingdom of Stormwind and beyond. May the sun never set on the kingdom and her many colonies. Unit Size In the Stormwind Army, as with any army, soldiers are divided up into various units. these units are combined into larger units, and so on. Stormwind Army organization is as follows: Team (Unit size: 2-4 Commanded By: Corporal) Section (5-10, Sergeant) Platoon (20-25, Knight-Lieutenant) Company (50-125, Knight-Captain) Battalion (300-1000, Commander) Regiment (1500-3000, Marshal) Brigade (6000-10,000, Lord-Marshal) Field Army (100,000-400,000 Field Marshal) Stormwind Army Units STORMWIND CITY BRIGADE GROUP *11th Rgmt, Stormwind City Guard *17th Rgmt, King's Own Rifles *12th Rgmt, Royal Stormwind Archers *2nd Rgmt, King Llane's Cavalry *8th Rgmt, Royal Army Engineers *15th Rgmt, Stormwind Artillery *Aux Rgmt, Stormwind City Watch ELWYNN BRIGADE GROUP *1st Rgmt, Westridge Duchy Reserve *3rd Rgmt, Goldshire Duchy Reserve *5th Rgmt, Northshire County Reserve *16th Rgmt, Eastvale County Reserve WESTFALL BRIGADE GROUP *14th Rgmt, Sentinel Hill Reserve *Aux Rgmt, Citizens' Militia REDRIDGE BRIGADE GROUP *13th Rgmt, Stonewatch Reserve *7th Rgmt, Lakeshire Reserve DUSKWOOD BRIGADE GROUP *22nd Rgmt, Darkshire Reserve *Aux Rgmt, Night Watch Militia Category:Stormwind Army Field Manual